


Pausa

by femininemystique34



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femininemystique34/pseuds/femininemystique34
Summary: Sansa Stark is excited to finally leave her family home in Minnesota in order to study in Miami. What will happen when her dream turns into a nightmare? Who will be there to save her from herself?This work has been inspired by the song "Pausa" of the band Izal





	1. Prologue

“Mom! Have you seen my green dress??”

“Mom! Sansa has turned our room into a clothes, shoes and accessories bazaar! I can’t even find my bed!”

“Mom, Rickon took my PSP again!”

“Bran, I’m sure you can spare your PSP for a while. Now, Rickon be careful with your brother’s game. Sansa, look in the top self in your wardrobe. Jon, Robb why aren’t you two helping your father pack? Come on boys, you can live a few minutes without looking at the screen of your smartphone!”

Ever since she was born 18 years ago Sansa could not recall a time when the Stark household hadn’t been hectic. She guessed that with six kids life in their home would hardly be peaceful and quiet. Sansa’s imminent departure for college didn’t help matters at all. She was the third in line but the first to leave home to study.

Robb was the eldest. When he graduated high school two years ago, he started playing professionally in the Direwolves, the hockey team in which their father used to play and now is a sponsor of. Their cousin Jon-Aegon who is a few months younger than Robb also joined the hockey team. The two of them and their childhood friend, Theon Greyjoy, are the three young and talented frontmen of the Minnesota Direwolves. Jon had been raised next to the Starks and was treated like a sibling by all since aunt Lyanna and uncle Rhaegar died in a car accident when Jon was a few months old. Even though he always enjoyed playing hockey Jon wishes to join the US army one day and fight for the country like their uncle Benjen.

Her sister Arya was 15 and therefore, the fourth in line. The two sisters couldn’t be any different. Sansa had their mother’s looks with her long fire-red hair and large blue eyes whereas Arya looked more like their father with her brown hair and grey eyes. She would surely grow to be a spitting image of aunt Lyanna. Sansa had always been sweet, genteel and ladylike whereas Arya didn’t hesitate to get into a fight with children thrice her size ever since she was three. Sansa followed her mother’s steps and became an expert in figure skating while Arya was more interested in playing hockey with her brothers.

Her third brother, Bran was 12 and he also wanted to become a professional hockey player and play in the Direwolves one day like the rest of their family. Unfortunately, a couple of years ago Bran had an accident while training and he lost the use of both his legs. For the first year since the accident the boy was inconsolable until he found out that he can still train to become a sledge hockey player in the winter Paralympics.

Little Rickon was only nine and so far, he hadn’t shown that great an interest in ice hockey. He was always fascinated by figure skaters though and their mother was pleased that at least one of her sons had inherited her love for the sport.

Sansa also enjoyed figure skating but ever since she was no more than 10, she dreamed of leaving ice cold Minnesota and everything that had to with it and live down south, in a warmer, prettier and happier place. Not that her family was an unhappy one but everything in her life always seemed bleak and dull. She longed for colours in her life, for passion and enthusiasm about something that didn’t have to do with hockey. She couldn’t even wear the clothes that she wanted because of the cold that didn’t lessen much, not even during summer.

Therefore, it is only natural that she is now ecstatic for having got accepted into the University of Miami in order to study in the Department of Teaching and Learning. She was finally going south, she was going to see the ocean for the first time, she would meet new and exciting people and would forget about the bleakness on the north.

The rest of her family was coming with her to Florida as well for a couple of days until she got settled in her campus. Her father’s old childhood friend, Robert Baratheon, and his family lived in Miami and had invited them to their home. Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei Lannister had a son a couple years older than Sansa who also studied Business and Leadership in the University of Miami. Sansa was thrilled to meet them all and see how different a life one can have in the South where the sun is always shining and the people are laughing carelessly, having picnics in parks and swimming at the beaches.

She had finally managed to pack all her belongings, placing them carefully on well organised bags and boxes that had labels which defined the content of each container. She went outside to find her father, Robb and Jon carrying the suitcases they would take to the airport with them. The rest of her things would be sent by courier for it was impossible to bring all that to the plane with them.

“Okay ,boys. I think we’re all set.” Her father said, placing his hands on his hips and looking at the truck to determine if they had forgot to take something. “Catelyn, Bran, Rickon, girls, come on. We’re ready to go!” said finally Ned Stark, having made sure that nothing was amiss.

Sansa was almost dancing with joy on her way to their car. Without a spare glance at her childhood home she jumped inside the car, put on her seatbelt and neatly folded her hands on her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is always appreciated!


	2. The Baratheons and the Lannisters

After three and a half hours of travelling the Starks finally arrived in Miami. With a smile permanently plastered on her face and her sapphire eyes shining Sansa practically ran out of the airport and started taking in her surroundings.

Everything was just like she had imagined. The hot Florida sun was high making the asphalt of the roads illuminate, creating the illusion that the cars were actually gliding through water. Giant palm trees were beautifully aligned in-between the highways completing the tropical feel of the city. The passerbys were sporting hats, sunglasses, tank tops and shorts while some girls also wore airy floral summer dresses. The air was salty and fresh, the scent of the ocean recognisable despite the obvious presence of carbon dioxide and air pollution that was common in large cities. This was a dream come true.

The large family moved towards the mini van that was awaiting them, Ned informed the driver of their destination and they started their journey for the Baratheon household.  
The house itself resembled a palace more than anything else. Despite the fact that the Baratheons were only five there seemed to be at least 10 large bedrooms ,6 bathrooms, 3 living spaces, 2 dining halls, 1 enormous kitchen,2 offices, a play room and a library. The walls were nearly all painted red and each corner was decorated ornately with expensive-looking and extravagant furniture. There were even large painted portraits of the living and dead members of both the Baratheon and the Lannister family hang in some walls. Robert Baratheon, ever the hunting enthusiast also kept stuffed squirrels, deer and birds in one of the living spaces. It was all a little intimidating for a family that comes from Minnesota but not for Sansa. Her excitement was that great that not even the severed heads of unfortunare deer that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time couldn’t tamper her mood.

Their hosting family greeted them warmly at the door of the house. Robert was the first to step up to her father. “You’ve grown fat.” he had said to which her father responded by merely raising his eyebrows and looking down at his friend’s admittedly large belly. The two men laughed and embraced exchanging pleasantries about how they were glad to be together again after a long time. Robert Baratheon had then moved on to greeting Catelyn with a kiss on each cheek and shaking hands and smiling at each of the Stark children. He appeared to be a kind enough man, what with his round rosy cheeks and warm brown eyes, much more exuberant and livelier than her own father. Cersei Lannister was a gorgeous woman, certainly the most beautiful woman Sansa had ever met. She was tall and thin with long beautiful golden hair and catlike emerald green eyes. She stood proud and regal with her back straight and her shoulders wide, her graceful and long fingers tangled with each other in front of her stomach. She gave a dimpled smile to her guests and politely but firmly shook everyone’s hand. And then there was their eldest son, Joffrey. Sansa hadn’t expected for him to be quite so handsome but there he was all tall and lean but muscular with hair the colour of the sun, eyes even more green than his mother’s, his face cleanly shaven, his high cheekbones accentuated. When he smiled at her warmly and brought her hand to his lips Sansa found herself blushing furiously. Their two younger children, Tommen who was the same age as Bran and Myrcella who was 15 like Arya were cute little things that also shared their mother’s looks.

They were all gathered in the garden now, expecting the arrival of Cersei’s brothers so that they could all have lunch. Arya, Bran and Rickon were with Tommen and Myrcella near the pool, Catelyn was talking with Cersei under the canopy, Robb, Jon and Ned were grilling and sharing inappropriate jokes with Robert (well, actually, hearing Robert’s inappropriate jokes) in the barbeque and as for her, she was taking turns around the garden with Joffrey. They had easy conversation, getting to know each other, discussing about college and life in Miami. Joffrey seemed to shower her with compliments and attention and Sansa couldn’t help feeling flattered that such a handsome young man had taken interest in her.

Eventually the Lannister brothers arrived. Jaime Lannister, Cersei’s twin brother, was practically the male version of his sister. He was tall and well-built with gorgeous shoulder length golden hair, shining green eyes and prominent cheekbones. He certainly was a sight to behold. Sansa guessed that that was how Joffrey would look like in a few years and she blushed again. He also happened to be a renown football player and captain of the Miami Stags, the team in which Robert Baratheon used to play and is now one of its sponsors. Tyrion Lannister, she was surprised to find out, was a dwarf. Sansa knew of him since he is a successful academic and known for his accomplishments in the field of Linguistics. He would also probably be one of her professors in college. She hadn’t a clue though, to this date, what the man looked like. Despite his condition she didn’t find him to be too hard on the eyes. He, like his siblings, had golden hair, green eyes and chiselled cheekbones but there was something different in him, something in the manner in which he carried himself. His sister and Joffrey didn’t appear to have any love lost for him but he got along quite well with his other nephew and niece. Even her own younger brothers appeared to be taken by him when he started sharing stories and jokes with them in the dinner table.

Sansa didn’t have too much time to ponder upon Tyrion Lannister, though, having most of her time occupied by Joffrey and his mother. The older woman had taken to calling her “little dove” and noting how sweet and beautiful she was. Sansa found herself basking in the attention, feeling more confident than she had ever felt. She started looking up to Mrs Lannister, she realised, wishing that some day she will be as graceful and charismatic as her.

The rest of the day flew by pleasantly and Sansa bubbled with contentment and excitement for the day to come when she retired at the guest room she would be sharing with Arya for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that keeps reading! I hope you enjoy it and wish to see where this is going. Any feedback is welcome!


	3. The University of Miami

The big day had finally arrived. Today was the day that Sansa would finally move to the University Campus and officially embark on the new and exciting journey that is student life.

 

Her family had joined her in order to help her move her things to her dorm room. After all the carts and boxes well successfully trasmitted from the car to the room, tear-streaked hugs and kisses were exchanged as Sansa said goodbye to her parents and siblings. Even Arya seemed a little sad to part with her sister but thankfully she would have a room all to herself now so it couldn't be that bad. After her mother had made her promise to her to keep frequently in touch with them (repeatedly and with much ardour) the Starks finally took their leave so that Sansa could finally settle into her new rooms. 

 

It was while she was opening some of the boxes she had conveniently labeled beforehand that Sansa's new roomate entered the room with her own series of cart boxes. 

 

"Oh, hi!" said Sansa smiling at the girl "I guess you are my new roomate. Sansa Stark, pleasure to meet you!" 

 

"Jeyne. Jeyne Poole. Nice to meet you too, Sansa!" the girl answered, smiling back at Sansa and shaking the proffered hand.

 

"Do you need any help with that?" asked Sansa gesturing at the heavy looking boxes that the girl had been carrying.

 

"Οh yes, thank you! I've been dragging them around for hours. I basically can't feel my hands!" both girls laughed and together started moving the carts in the room and organising them.

 

While they worked on decorating and furnishing their dorm Sansa took a minute to study the girl. Jeyne was of average height, slender with chestnut curls and eyes and a heart-shaped face. She wasn't particularly remarkable, certainly not quite pretty , but she was nice and funny and Sansa could sense kindness in her. She mentally let out a relieved breath that her roomate turned out to be a normal person and not some lunatic that would make her feel as if she would murder her in her sleep.

 

When the young students were satisfied with how their room looked they decided to take a tour in the University's grounds. They walked through the main buildings where the classrooms and auditoriums were, they strolled through the garden and the parks were many young people could be spotted having picnics and enjoying the sunshine, they explored the vast library and the university museums and finally arrived on the sport fields of  the campus. During their walk the girls had gotten to know one another better and discovered they had much in common. One of the things they shared was their common appreciation of football players. They had blushed and giggled like 14-year-olds while they discussed all the famous players they had crushed over when they were young.  It was that talk of muscles and clothes drenced in sweat that had lead them to the football field ,watching the players of the university team train , pointing at some of them and rating them from 1 to 10. So immensed were they in their evaluation of the handsome jocks that they barely noticed a stray ball heading with considerate speed straight to their direction. Sansa lifted her hands to her face to protect herself and prepared for the pain. Only the blow never came.

 

She opened her eyes bewildered and found right there in front of her the one and only Joffrey Baratheon standing as tall and handsome as ever, particularly so dressed in his football attire and with sweat making his golden locks cling to his temples and forehead. He was panting, smiling at her and when she looked at his hands Sansa realised that he was the one that had stopped the ball from landing to her face. 

 

"Wow, that was a close call." he said grinning "Τhese idiots really ought to be more careful. God knows what would happen to your beautiful face if I hadn't gotten here in time..." Sansa once again blushed at his compliment and struggled to formulate an articulate response.

 

"Τhank you. " was all she actually managed to say but then she noticed the wide-eyed look Jeyne was giving her and turned to her new friend "Ah, let me introduce you. Jeyne, this is Joffrey Baratheon. His father is an old friend of my father and Joffrey and his family invited us to stay with them until I got settled here. Joffrey, this is Jeyne Poole , my roomate."

 

"Nice to meet you, Jeyne."

 

"Ν-Nice to meet you too, Joffrey" Jeyne, still a little bewildered, stammered and they both shook hands. 

 

"So..." began Joffrey "What brings two pretty girls like you here?"

 

"Well actually..." Sansa blushed again , embarassed " we were taking a walk through the campus and since we realised that we are both football fans we thought we would come here, inspect the grounds, watch the practice a bit.."

 

"Well if you both like football so much you can come to the big game tomorrow. The Stags, you know the team in which my uncles play and my dad used to play, they're against the Thorns tomorrow. It is going to be epic!" Joffrey exclaimed enthusiastically and both girls looked at him with eyes wide like saucers.

 

" Wow, that sounds amazing..." started Jeyne " But perhaps it's too late and we won't find any tickets?"

 

"Oh, no there's no need for that." Joffrey rushed to reassure them "You can sit on the VIP seats with me and my family."

 

"Really?!" Sansa asked dumbfounded "God, Joffrey thank you so much! That would be awesome!"

 

"Οh it's nothing... I'm doing this more for my benefit, you know. Just so I have an excuse to spend more time with you" he winked at her and Sansa was sure her face had become as red as her hair.

 

"6pm tomorrow, at the King's Stadium. Just say your name at the security guys and they'll lead you to me. Now I have to return to practice, see ya tomorrow girls!" he jogged towards the other playes and both girls waved at him smiling wide.

 

They had barely taken five steps away from the football field when Jeyne roughly clutched Sansa's arm and pulled her face close to hers.

 

"When did you plan on telling me you met and lived under the same roof with such a hunk of a guy?" she hissed and Sansa giggled.

 

"I was going to get to that eventually...It's not like anything happened between us or that I had any hope of meeting him again."

 

"Well you did. More than that, he invited you to a date! Not to mention that he was flirting and ogling at you all the time...You say nothing happened, I say it won't take too long before it does. In fact, I believe he won't even last until the halftime before he steals you away to a toilet stall or another leaving me alone to drool over all the players in the field."

 

Sansa simply smiled trying not to get her hopes up but her mind couldn't help picturing some of the things Jeyne had described, making colour rise once again to her cheeks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... Feedback is always welcome!


	4. The Game

Sansa was nearly bouncing with excitement. She and Jeyne had taken the bus and finally arrived at the King's Stadium. She was wearing a green floral summer dress that accentuated her fiery red hair, which was flowing freely down her shoulders and back, and her blue eyes glimmered as she took in her surroundings.

Thousands of people with jerseys, hats, and scarfs that bore the name and color of their favorite team were streaming in the Stadium, their hype palpable in the atmosphere creating a unique feeling in Sansa's stomach. _That's how it feels to be alive_ she thought and felt her heart thump in her chest.

As they reached the gates they said their names in the security guards and one of them nodded and told them to follow him. He led them to a secluded area that appeared to be the VIP section. It had a great and unobscured view of the field and the seats appeared to be more lush and spacious than those of the rest of the stadium.

The Baratheons were all already there, Robert already surrounded by a considerate number of beer cans, Cersei fanning herself gracefully and Tommen and Myrcella sitting quietly and staring at their phones. Upon first laying his eyes on them Joffrey stood from his seat grinning and rushed to greet them. He said a brief hello to them both, his eyes lingering a bit more on Sansa and led them to the seats with the others.

"Oh, hello little dove." Cersei Lannister cooed at Sansa and extended a delicate hand to squeeze of her own "It's so good to see you again. How have you been faring for the first days in college?"

"I too am glad to see you again, Mrs. Lannister! Oh so far everything is going great, thank you for asking." Sansa answered politely as she and Jeyne took their seat, to which the older woman merely nodded and smiled condescendingly before looking back towards the field.

The game eventually began and the two girls were grinning to one another as they started surveying up close all the famous hunky football players they had admired from afar. Jaime Lannister was standing proudly, as was fit of a team's quarterback, next to the legendary Barristan Selmy, the Stags' coach. Next to him, Sansa could spot the Cleganes; Sandor "Τhe Hound" Clegane was the team's halfback and his even larger brother, Gregor Clegane aka "Τhe Mountain" was the fullback. The giant brothers always seemed to make a chill go down Sansa's spine.

Other recognisable and worth-mentioning players of the Stags was the handsome Renly Baratheon, Robert's younger brother, with his wide shoulders, flowing black curls and dark eyes, Thoros Myr with his head shaven and his eyes laughing, Beric Dondarrion -Jeyne's favorite- with his red-gold hair, Yohn Royce, Jason Mullister and others.

As for the Thorns, Loras Tyrell was easily standing out as the most beautiful man on the field. Sansa could swear she had never seen such a good looking man in her entire life. His shoulderblades were wide, his legs toned, his brown curls were shining and every time he smiled dimples appeared on his face and his light eyes sparkled. He moved both powerfully and gracefully on the field and the girls had a hard time taking their eyes off of him.

At one point in the game, during the third quarter to be more precise, The Mountain threw himself against a player of the Thorns with such ferocity that they both toppled over, the other man's headpiece actually cracking under the weight of the giant fullback, his skull nearly crushed and blood spurting forth with sickening force. Everyone stood very still as they looked on in shock and through the corner of her eye Sansa could see that Jeyne had gotten impossibly pale and looked like she was going to be sick. She couldn't blame her, her own stomach didn't feel like it was in the right place, either. The medics carefully picked up the injured man and carried him out of the field and, so the game commenced.

The Stags had once again been victorious, much to the pleasure of the Baratheons and the young girls. As was customary, the victors would celebrate their victory in the Flea Bottom pub, their favorite place for a glass of beer or two after a good match, and Joffrey invited Sansa and Jeyne to join them, to which both girls responded positively.

The pub was traditionally decorated and it had a warm and welcoming feel to it. Beer and spirits were flowing freely as the team members joked and japed at each other, sharing the highlights of today's match as well as stories from their previous games. Sansa was having a wonderful time, not only because she got to meet and talk to so many important football players but because Joffrey couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her all night. He was attentive and charming as ever and he had taken to gently touching her knee, her hand or her cheek from time to time. Sansa was bewitched. Each touch of his, each meaningful look he sent her way made her stomach twist and flutter. She couldn't get enough and when it was finally time for her and Jeyne to be heading back home she was sad to go.

"I would drive you girls to your dorm myself but I'm afraid I've had a little too much to drink..." said Joffrey when they announced their departure, indeed his eyes were a bit unfocused and his cheeks were flushed. "Βut I can get Clegane to drive you home. Dog! Come here!" he shouted and the large man appeared scowling "Βe a good pup and accompany the ladies to their dorms, will you. Chop Chop! And I promise I will have a treat for you as a reward." Τhe Hound grabbed his coat and headed out the pub with a grunt as the girls said goodnight to the others.

He had already taken his place in the driver's seat and was waiting for them with the engine on. Jeyne chose to sit at the back since she had also drunk quite a bit and wished to nod off for a minute, so that meant that Sansa would have to sit at the front, next to this strange man that made the hairs on the back of her throat stand.

The car took off and for several minutes no one talked, engulfing the space in awkward silence. Sansa toyed with her fingers and looked out the window trying to avoid looking at the man next to her until she could no longer stand it. "Υou were really good in the game today." she said hoping to start a conversation "Υou are a skilled player, Μr Clegane."

"I don't need your compliments girl and I am no Mister" he responded gruffly, throwing all her hopes for a decent chat out the window "You saw my brother as well, didn't you."

"Υes...He is also very skilled." she gulped, remembering the poor man whose skull The Mountain had nearly crushed "No one can stand in his way."

Τhe Hound snorted " _Νο one can stand in his way_...Yes, I suppose that is true. That fool certainly couldn't. He should have known better than to rush towards Gregor like that." he lapsed to silence for a while until he spoke again "Ηe did it on purpose you know. Gregor did. If you believe that he simply couldn't control his strength and did not mean to do so much harm to that man, you're wrong. He probably wanted to do even more." a chill went down Sansa's spine as his words set in.

"Look at me, godammit!" he suddenly demanded, "Fucking look at me already, I have seen you try to appear as if you're not disgusted by me, no need to pretend anymore, no need to pay me compliments."

She slowly turned her head towards him and studied what remained of his profile. The entire right side of his face was burned giving the impression that it was melting away, his skin wrinkled and tender, his eyebrows and lashes gone, his beard ending abruptly at the side of his chin, his ear nearly non-existent. The sight of it made her stomach turn.

"Ι'll tell you how it happened," he said "Ιt was Christmas Morning and my brother and I were opening our gifts in front of the fireplace. I was about six or seven and Gregor was 5 years my senior. At one point one of his toys caught my eyes. It was a little wooden soldier and I reached for it, I liked it and I wanted to take a closer look. Gregor saw me with his toy in my hands and before I knew what was happening he had grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground. Then he walked me to the fireplace and pushed the side of my face against the flames. He was so strong, even back then both my parents needed to hold him down and pull me from his arms." Sansa's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head and she was gaping like a fish, unable to imagine that a boy of 12 would ever be capable of such cruelty, to his own brother no less.

"Ηe never got punished for what he did. No one even knows he is actually to blame for my scar. My parents told everyone that my sheets had caught on fire while I was sleeping."

Sansa barely had any time to figure out a response to all that before they reached the campus gates. She woke Jeyne up and they got out of the car.

"Τhank you for the ride, Sandor. " she offered and perhaps his eyes softened a bit at her use of his first name.

"Ιf you talk to anyone about what I just told you..." he said his voice low and threatening.

"Ι won't" she stated resolutely and he nodded before he took off.


	5. Professor Lannister

It was official. Sansa was lost.

She was supposed to be in class by now for her first-ever lecture of the semester, mind you. Instead, she had been walking in circles for the past half an hour, her campus map not helping at all. She was beginning to despair when suddenly, Joffrey came to her rescue. He had been walking down the corridor when he noticed her and started walking towards her. Sansa let out a relieved sigh Well, Joff. _Aren't you a sight for sore eyes..._

"Thank God you're here." she said as soon as he reached her "I was starting to believe I would never make it to class."

He snorted a laugh "Oh, I have been in your place, trust me. For the first few weeks, I kept wandering through the corridors looking like an idiot, trying to find the right room. I even crushed in a few random lectures once or twice..." he said grinning making her laugh. "So, what room are you looking for?"

"Ah, I believe it's 406B." she replied to which he groaned.

"Agh, that means you have _Creative Writing 101_ with my uncle Tyrion, right?" she nodded "Well brace yourself, it's going to be a boring-ass lecture. Come, I'll get you there I also have a class nearby."

He took the lead and she willingly followed him, thanking him quietly for assisting her to which he replied it was nothing. They climbed a few flights of stairs. took turns left and right and Sansa tried to imprint the route to her memory so she would remember how to get there next week. When they finally reached room 406B Sansa was relieved to see that the lecture hadn't started yet and Joffrey turned to her, his hands on his jeans pockets.

"So..." he started "I've been meaning to ask you. Since you're new here you probably haven't had a chance at exploring the campus by night. So, I thought I would ask you if you would be interested in me giving you a tour. Tonight, that is."

Sansa blushed and smiled widely at him "I would love that." she replied and he smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll be meeting you tonight, at 10 pm at the main entrance...?"

"Sure, 10 pm is great" she confirmed and he winked at her as he walked away "See you later, then!" he called and she waved at him excitedly.

Sansa took a moment to compose herself before getting inside the auditorium. She scanned the room and managed to find an unoccupied seat in the center of the third row.

Once she got there she opened her bag and got out her textbook, her notebook, and her different colored pens and highlighters. She had always been a very studious and organized student and she wasn't ashamed to admit it; indeed, she was quite a nerd and she was proud of it. Her siblings used to make fun of her for that but she brushed them off.

She was sitting upright, her shoulders spread widely, her head held high -her training as a figure skater certainly helping her posture- and she fiddled with her pen between her fingers as she scanned the room and waited for Professor Lannister to arrive.

A few minutes passed before the man mentioned above came in. He was dressed more casually than any professor Sansa had ever seen; he wore jeans that were slightly torn at some places, a navy blue cotton shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and its collar unbuttoned revealing part of his collarbone and upper chest. His dirty blond locks were in a disarray and he had a bit of a stubble gracing his Lannister cheekbones and jawline. Although she had met him before she hadn't had the time to study him closely and now she found the gleam in his emerald eyes and the tilt of his lips in half-smile strangely entrancing.

"Good morning, everyone" he greeted, his baritone voice echoing through the now packed auditorium "Welcome to college! I hope every one of you is off to a good start. My name is Tyrion Lannister and together we will study _Creative Writing 101_. Now, I know that to some of you it may appear dull and uninteresting...and you would be correct." he japed playfully and everyone laughed "It is not great but I hope that I can make it pleasurable and intriguing to you. And that's not the first time I use this sentence..." Sansa's eyes widened and the whole room gasped and giggled at the sexual innuendo.

"Nevertheless, I believe we shall get started!" he climbed on top of his desk with the aid of a stool and crossing his legs under him he continued "Firstly, I would like for us all to get to know each other a bit. Let me begin. As I already told you, my name is Tyrion and that is the only way I would like for you to refer to me. If I hear you calling me "Mr. Lannister" or some bullshit I'm giving you an F right away, I mean it. "Professor" is acceptable but only for the first month or so, so don't get used to that."

He proceeded to tell them that he's from California and asked if anyone inside the room came from there as well and some people raised their hands. He then asked about the origins of the rest of the students and some would raise their hands and mention their state, everyone who also came from that state would also raise their hand and so on and so forth. They followed the same procedure for all the questions he posed such as "what is your hobby", "where would you like to travel", "what do you wanna become one day" and "what type of alcohol led you to a near-death experience".

Between his jokes and peculiar questions and the students' interesting answers, a pleasant atmosphere had been established and no one appeared to be bored or disinterested. Even the shyest people had started chatting amiably with those near them.

"Now that we've loosened up a bit let's return to the matter at hand. Why should you all sit here this semester and listen to me analyze texts and give you notes on how to produce a decent paragraph or how to compose an extremely polite letter to the UN Secretariat, you will ask. What is there to gain from this course and how will it help you in becoming good teachers? "

"I'll tell you a story about a little boy that had physical disabilities. Let us suppose, randomly, that he was a dwarf." all eyes trained on him expectantly, understanding that he was speaking about himself "As is easy to suppose, he wasn't very good at sports and his father would kill him if he were to become an artist, not to mention in his teens he had an awful lot of acne"

"The only thing he was good at, he realized, was reading. And so ever since he learned how to read he never stopped, a book was his only companion for 12 whole years, up until the end of High School. All this time he had spent reading he had collected an enormous number of different words and phrases as well as a ton of knowledge and he utilized all of that to ace his SATs and get into college, where he kept studying and learning non stop and here he is now, talking to a room full of people about himself in the third person. " they all laughed  at that last remark.

"You're probably wondering where am I going with this. What I am trying to tell you is that words are so powerful that, when used properly, they can allow an awkward child that is about 4 feet tall and his self-esteem is even lower, to one day stand in front of hundreds of young people and talk their ears off, pestering them about his crappy childhood AND GET PAID TO DO THAT. And you know how much your parents spend for you to be here, you can understand I am being paid very well..."  the whole room once again dissolved into laughter and Tyrion Lannister grinned, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

"So the point of today's introductory lecture was: pay attention to this class kids, maybe one day you'll be paid for talking nonsense as well."

"Thank you all for being here and participating in my class. I hope to see everyone next week. Until then, have fun, party much and drink irresponsibly!" they all clapped and howled approvingly at that as they got up from their seats and started to the exits, some students dropping by Professor Lannister's desk, he smiling condescendingly and chatting amiably with all of them, answering their questions patiently, the gleam in his eyes ever-present.

Sansa stood observing him from afar for a while, frowning. Joffrey had told her to expect a very boring lecture but she found it wasn't the case at all.

Tyrion Lannister, she decided, could be characterized many ways but never could anyone dare call him "boring"...


End file.
